


idle hands are dirty hands

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: Kinky MCU Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bored Steve, Dirty Audio, Fantasy, Firefighter Steve Rogers, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo 2018, Masturbation, Masturbation with Toy, fleshlight, sort of Pining Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Steve is bored, Bucky is out of town, and (most important) Steve is turned on and all alone...





	idle hands are dirty hands

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! Another bingo square down! This time it's "Sex Toy: Fleshlight"
> 
> A little background for that doesn't really matter for the fic but I had anyway: Steve is a firefighter and Bucky is a retired vet whose decided to use his GI Bill to learn a shit ton of languages because why not?

Being home alone was never any fun.

Steve sighed and flipped aimlessly through the TV channels for what had to be the eightieth time even though he knew nothing had changed in the past two seconds. His eyes didn’t even register the images that popped up on the screen, glazed over with boredom as they were. Looking up at the clock after cycling back to his original channel (again), he saw that only five minutes had gone past and he groaned.

He hated it when Bucky went away.

It had been only a day and a half since Bucky had gone upstate to visit his family. Steve had been on the tail end of a three day shift the day Bucky had planned on leaving so instead of making Bucky wait and miss out on the extra time with his family, Steve had done the decent thing and offered to stay home this trip. It had seemed like the adult thing to do at the time but now present Steve knew that past Steve was just a dumbass.

Bucky was only gone for the long weekend but now that Steve was off shift, two more days without Bucky seemed like an awfully long time. 

He was so used to having Bucky rattling around the apartment, working on his homework and bitching about his professors. Granted most of the time Steve couldn’t understand what exactly Bucky was saying (he tended to curse out his teachers in Russian under his breath, Steve figured it was part of being in the zone when one was studying languages) but it was still soothing to have him there. Then of course there was the other reason Steve wished Bucky was home.

Steve was goddamned horny.

Thanks to the crazy work schedule of being a firefighter, he and Bucky hadn’t had time for even a quick handjob let alone anything more for over a week and it was starting to get to Steve. In fact it hadn’t been until he’d been driving home from the station that Steve had realized he wasn’t going to get to ravage (or be ravaged by, Steve was equal opportunity on that to be honest) Bucky when he got home because Bucky wasn’t there so he’d stewed in what could only be called irritated arousal the rest of the way home.

And the worst part was the itch under his skin just seemed to get worse the more bored Steve felt. He didn’t have much to do either considering he was off for the next few days and of course it was Steve’s luck that Sam and Natasha were out of town this weekend too. 

He’d managed to keep himself occupied yesterday evening by puttering around the apartment but this morning when he’d woken up, Steve realized he had absolutely nothing to do. Normally this situation would have been a cause for celebration since it meant he and Bucky could spend the day in bed together making out at their leisure and lazily getting each other off but, for obvious reasons, this plan was a no go this time.

Heated gasping startled Steve out of his brooding and he looked up to see a couple making out heavily on the TV. Just great, even his TV show was working against him. Steve slouched down on the couch, arms crossed over his chest with a frown on his face, and sighed. Steve supposed he could masturbate but the idea of only his own hand for company didn’t seem very satisfying. He wanted something more.

Steve was palming aimlessly at the bulge his half hard cock was making against his shorts, trying to decide if he wanted to relocate to the bedroom or stay were he was while he got off, when an idea occurred to him. He stopped touching himself and sat up, feeling a sudden invigoration. The TV was shut off quickly and Steve scurried back to their bedroom, practically vibrating with glee.

He didn’t know why he hadn’t thought of it before.

Once he was in the bedroom he flopped gracelessly onto his stomach on the bed and started rummaging through the bedside drawer. The drawer that just so happened to hold all of his and Bucky’s sex supplies. The drawer that held the exact toy that he’d been unwittingly craving. With a soft cry of triumph, Steve drew out his prize.

The fleshlight Bucky bought them for Christmas.

It wasn’t holiday themed, thank god. Steve thanked his lucky stars that Bucky hadn’t given in to his usual need for tacky presents and got a normal toy. He set the toy onto the bed and dug further into the drawer for the lube and a condom (he already knew he wasn’t going to want to spend a whole lot of time to clean up his own mess) before rolling onto his back.

His shorts, the sole piece of clothing he’d even deigned necessary to wear this weekend, were kicked off in a hurry as he got himself settled. The toy, the condom, and the lube were down by his hip and his phone was up by his shoulder. In a further moment of inspiration, Steve grabbed his phone and scrolled through his audio files searching for a very special audio clip he’d buried deep in the maze of his folders. 

This paranoia was a precaution that made moments like now annoying but considering that the audio file in question was a recording of Bucky jerking off for him, Steve knew it was still a good choice.

Bucky had recorded the audio for him about a year after they’d started dating. He’d sent it to Steve in an email one day while Steve had been stuck at the firehouse for a long shift. Steve hadn’t known quite what to think once he saw the email entitled “Warning: Absolute Secrecy Required” followed by a quick note from Bucky to use a pair of headphones when he listened to the attached file _away_ from his coworkers, but hearing Bucky’s familiar pants and moans as well as the distinct sound of a slick hand on skin hadn’t been at the list. It was a combination so damn erotic, he hadn’t been able to resist the urge to shove a hand down his pants after a few seconds of listening.

Steve would always be grateful for the fact that he’d chosen the deserted communal showers as his listening spot that first time. And that no one had seemed to notice Steve’s new habit of wandering down to the showers late at night with his phone and a pair of headphones before going to bed much more relaxed than he had been earlier in the evening.

Lately Steve hadn’t had much use for the recording considering his memory was chock full of high definition memories of what Bucky felt, looked, and sounded like when they had sex but that didn’t mean that he was above dusting it off for a bit of fun.

With the file up and ready to go, Steve turned on the recording before settling back. His skin was tingling with anticipation as he listened to the rustling sound that indicated Bucky situating himself and he ran his hands playfully light down his torso. As the soft sound of Bucky’s breathing curled around Steve’s ears, he rubbed his fingers teasingly above his hips, riling himself up a bit. He’s not sure why he doesn’t immediately get down to business. 

Steve had been raring to go just moments ago but now that he had the audio playing, he felt like teasing himself a little. He trailed his fingers around his groin, close enough that his hips wanted to buck up into the pressure before he switched to toying with his nipples. The light sensations only made that much more intense as the quiet moans started but Steve didn’t rush. He wanted to savor the moment a bit.

This feeling didn’t last long however. As Bucky’s moans started to get louder and more noticeable, Steve’s hands reached to grab the lube and the toy to get ready. The sounds Bucky was making on the recording were getting less breathy, more insistent, and Steve didn’t want to waste anymore time. 

He made quick work of slipping on the condom and slicking himself up before lining himself up with the opening of the toy. Steve paused though and waited for a moment, letting Bucky’s sounds wrap around him for a moment before he started to press inside.

Steve shuddered as he slid the tip of his cock into the fleshlight. His skin broke out in goosebumps at finally having pressure where he wanted it most. Sure it wasn't anything like fucking Bucky but it was better than jerking off with just his hand. With the fleshlight, he could almost imagine that he was with Bucky and the sweet moans washing over him from his phone made it even better.

“Fuck,” recording Bucky whispered over the slick sounds of his hand pulling on his cock. 

This was one of the few words that was actually on the recording and probably due to their scarcity, the sound of it made Steve flush with heat or possibly because hearing Bucky curse breathlessly was definitely in the top five things that drove Steve crazy. Well, either that, or it was the vision he now had of Bucky behind his eyelids. 

The image of Bucky, laying on their bed, sprawling naked while he recorded. Of Bucky, running his hands delicately over his skin as he tended to do when he was jerking off. Bucky liked to tease himself, as well as Steve (much to Steve's agonized annoyance sometimes) and he never wasted an opportunity to drag out the pleasure to the point of madness.

But this was a good thing at the moment. It was one of the reasons that Steve's audio gift was more than lengthy enough for a nice long self care session.

Steve groaned aloud, matching the achingly soft sound of Bucky's moan, as he finally pulled the toy all the way down the length of him until the soft silicone of the toy's rim touched the sensitive skin of his groin. He held it there for a moment, enjoying the pressure and rolling his hips ever so slightly for a bit of friction. His cock was aching and it was hard to resist the urge to ram up into the toy to achieve his end goal but he resisted.

He knew that everything would be that much more enjoyable if he could wait. Because he knew that the soft sounds by his ear were only going to get even sexier. He just needed to be patient.

“Oh!” Bucky hiccupped on the recording before groaning in satisfaction, *Oh, mmm...yeah. So good.”

Steve took in a shuddering breath as his body flushed with heat. He had thought about asking for a little demonstration of what had made Bucky make that delicious series of sounds but had decided against it ultimately. He was sure Bucky would have obliged, knew for a fact that he would have, but Steve liked the mystery. Every time he listened the image in his mind changed.

One time, it is was Bucky twisting his hand just so as he pulled languorously on his cock. His hips would have jolted up unconsciously into his own hand, helpless against the sudden sensation.

Another time it was Bucky's eyes opening wide as he fingered himself. Steve always like to imagine that Bucky had actually surprised himself by hitting his own sweet spot...Steve liked it when Bucky got surprised during sex. The look on his face was just too damn hot. He figured it was the look in those blue eyes that did it, all wide and strangely innocent even though they both knew that was not even close to the case.

Then there was the option that Steve had concocted one evening at the firehouse when he'd pictured Bucky enjoying some time by himself with one of their toys. Steve bet that sound could've been caused by that vibrator they’d picked up a few years ago. He'd joked was Bucky's new best friend which had earned him an indignant pout. (In Bucky’s defense, there was a throbbing type setting on the toy that made even Steve's knees weak.)

Today however, Steve was going on an old favorite. This time he wasn't imagining what Bucky had been doing the day he recorded the audio. This time he was picturing just what he'd be doing to Bucky if he had been lucky enough to get his hands on him for the weekend.

Steve leisurely rolled his hips up into the fleshlight but it wasn't the fleshlight, it was Bucky's thighs. Bucky's thighs all slick with lube as they laid on their bed and Bucky's bare back pressed tight against Steve's equally bare skin. 

It would a lazy fuck, Steve had decided.

He could see it now. They'd have just woken up from a late afternoon nap after sleeping in most of the morning. Bucky would've made a comment about the fact that Steve's post nap wood was rubbing against his back. Steve of course would have teased him back and, after a bit more tired banter, Bucky would tell him to just do it. 

Steve would grab the lube (easily accessible on the bedside table after their round or two in the morning) and, in light of their dual laziness, he would reach down to slick up the space between Bucky's thighs. Bucky wouldn't mind though. He liked it when they did this, sure it was messy and not the same as fucking-fucking but it had it's advantages.

Like the fact that neither of them would have to move hardly at all.

Outside his rapidly growing fantasy, Steve rolled onto his side to better mimic the scene in his head. A pillow pulled in front of him was a poor substitute for Bucky but it would work for now. His phone was still playing, the moans and pants issuing forth were getting more desperate. Just like the phantom Bucky that Steve held in his arms.

Bucky would be pressing back now as he got more awake, making demands with his body for Steve to go faster. He’d reach back to grip Steve’s hair with one hand and pulling insistently at his hip with the other. Steve would oblige, of course, anything for Bucky. He'd start rolling his hips with more force, not going any faster but really pressing forward. His hand free hand would be resting on the skin just above Bucky's cock.

Steve hips jolted forward, hips jerking against the toy's soft lip when a broken gasp in his ears briefly jolted him out of his fantasy before helping to expand it.

Bucky would be writhing against him at that point, begging Steve to give him a helping hand because he was too distracted to do it himself. Steve would play with him for a bit, pretending to muse on whether he should wrap a hand around Bucky's leaking dick but eventually he would give in out of purely selfish need to hear all the perfect sounds that dripped out of Bucky's mouth when he touched him just right. 

The recording, with almost supernatural timing, sounded out with a chest deep groan as Steve began to stroke Bucky in his daydream. The agnozied bliss of it made Steve's cock throb and he started thrusting harder into the fleshlight...harder into the space between Bucky's legs where it was slick and hot and tight.

They would be getting too warm at that point, the two of them curled together under the blankets. But the sweat coating their skin would only heighten the sensation of their skin sliding together, of Bucky's hard cock in the circle of his fingers and of Steve's dick slipping in and out between the muscles of Bucky's thighs.

Steve was on fire now. His skin was crawling between the mix of phantom sensation and reality. His awareness flashed between the hot and humid space under the sheets with Bucky and the cool exposed air of him alone on their bed as he hugged Bucky's spicy soap scented pillow to his chest a with one hand and fucked his hips almost brutally into the hand holding the toy. 

It was somewhat confusing but the ever blurring line between reality and fantasy was making everything even more enticing. 

“Bucky,” Steve whined even though somewhere deep inside he knew that Bucky wasn't there. “Oh fuck, Bucky. So good. So good for me.”

_“Yeah,” Bucky’s wraith whispered in his ear. “That's it, Steve. Fuck me harder. Fuck me like you mean it.”_

And Steve did. He always did as Bucky asked and his fantasy of Bucky was no exception. His hips snapped forward, burying his deep within the toy as his arm curled tighter against the pillow as he imagined pulling Bucky in tighter so that they were fused all along their bodies. 

Holding the fleshlight flush against him, Steve rolled his hips, no longer pulling out but imagining that he was holding Bucky so close. He didn’t want to move apart for a second, even if it meant he wasn't getting the friction his body was demanding.

It didn't matter too much though. Steve was already so close and the closer he got, the tighter that tension got in his lower belly, the more and more that line between fantasy and reality blurred. 

Buck was in his arms as a solid heat against his chest, writhing and pressing his ass back into Steve as if the really were fucking, moaning in Steve's ear for him to stroke him faster and tighter. 

Everything seemed so fucking real. The sounds echoing in his ear, the sound of Bucky's broken cries as he got closer and closer to coming, made everything more intense. Steve panted and whined as he rolled his hips frantically against the toy, unwilling to pull away from the fantasy he'd built in his mind out of fear of breaking the illusion.

“Fuck, fuck,” Steve groaned, into the pillowy softness of Bucky's hair. “Fuck, I--I can't take it Buck. I'm gonna come--gonna come--I just---oh---oh!”

Steve's eyes squeezed shut so hard he saw bursts of light behind his eyelids as his entire body throbbed as he came. Bucky's loud cry echoing in the room made him shudder as he emptied himself into the toy.

For a brief second he almost forgot that he hadn't actually come in between Bucky's thighs as they curled together in bed only to realize that his hand that had been supposedly jerking Bucky off was obviously empty. Not to mention his teeth were not resting against Bucky's muscled shoulder but actually buried in the fabric of Bucky's pillow.

Grimacing, Steve spit out the fabric and frowned. That was a bit of a reality check.

Steve rolled over onto his back, pulling out his spent dick from the fleshlight as he did. He quickly slipped the used condom off and threw it into the bedside table, patting himself mentally on the back for being smart enough to use one in the first place. He didn't want to have to move at the moment so having to get up to scrub his come out of their toy would've been annoying.

He laid back and tried to catch his breath. It was then that he remembered the recording.

It was past the point where Bucky had came. Steve liked to think that audio Bucky had come at the sa me time as him (as a point of pride) and now the only sound issuing from his phone was Bucky's tired pants. Steve knew what came next, knew it like the back of his hand thanks to how many times he'd used Bucky's gift. He rolled onto his side and stared at his phone and waited.

“Mmm...that was fun. Can't wait to have you with me again...love you, Stevie,” Bucky said in the audio followed by the sound of a kiss being blown in the phone’s direction.

That right there completely made up for any loss of post orgasmic high thanks to his rude awakening from his fantasy. Steve smiled and sighed. That was his absolute favorite part of that audio file, hands down.

Tiredness pulled at him but before it could drag him down for a nap, Steve grabbed his phone and clumsily typed out a message. Satisfied with it, he hit send and let his phone drop from his fingers onto the mattress as he pulled Bucky's pillow to him and closed his eyes. His phone buzzed a bit later but Steve was too busy sleeping to notice.

_To Buck:_ I miss you, can't wait until you're home. Love you.

_From Buck:_ Same here, I'll be so happy to be home. I love you too.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty guys, I hope you enjoyed it! Up next will hopefully be a bit of expansion on my 'abnormal take on' ABO au's series


End file.
